Steve Alexander
Steve Alexander (born 20 November 1962 in Ystradgynlais, Powys, mid-Wales, UK) is a drummer who was a member of Brother Beyond and has worked with artists including Duran Duran. Biography Steve was born in Wales and subsequently moved to London (UK), initially to study psychology at the University College London, but also because of the city's status as one of the world centers for the music business. After graduating he slowly started getting work as a session drummer, playing with a variety of bands and eventually working regularly in London's recording studios on film, TV and commercial sessions, also playing with the BBC Radio Orchestra. He first came to wider attention as the drummer for the late 1980s pop band Brother Beyond, firstly as a hired hand then as a regular member of the band. Three Years of success followed as Brother Beyond released two platinum selling albums in the UK achieving chart success in a large number of countries including two Top 20 US hits. On the break up of the band Steve resumed his freelance career, working with a wide range of artists from Jeff Lorber, Warren Cuccurullo, Boy George and recording the award winning Voyegeur album with Zaire's Papa Wemba. In 1998 Steve started working with Jeff Beck, recording the Who Else album and toured for 18 months in the USA, Japan, South America and Europe. In 1995 Steve began working with Duran Duran for 6 years following the departure of their previous drummers Roger Taylor, Steve Ferrone, Terry Bozzio and Vinnie Colaiuta. During these years he contributed to the ''Thank You'', ''Medazzaland'' and ''Pop Trash'' albums, also working with Melle Mel and Grandmaster Flash on the track "White Lines" which led to live work with these founders of rap. He put his own mark on the band's new studio material and when he toured with Duran Duran on their 1995 ''Radio Station Festival Tour'' he gave old songs radical new twists, such as "Girls on Film" having a mixture of "The Model" by Kraftwerk which was performed for the first time ever in front of 20,000 people in Chicago (USA). He later said that he also enjoyed playing tracks like "Rio" and "The Reflex" in concert, making them sound like the original record, because drums were a major part of the Duran Duran sound, and when Nick Rhodes started that camera shutter going at the start of "Girls on Film", with the crowd cheering it was great. Steve added that he wouldn't go into details about the band's reputation for "on the road" excess, but suffice to say they hadn't succumbed to the pipe and slippers yet. A selection of credits *''Isometric 1'' - Steve Alexander *''Isolmetric 2'' - Steve Alexander *''Flashman'' - Steve Alexander *''Untitled'' - Model Citizens *''Transportation'' - Chadra *"Dance For Your Dinner" - The Dance *"In Lust" - The Dance *"Soul Force" - The Dance *"Ambitions" - Tommy Shaw *"Trust" - Brothers Beyond *"Midnight Sun" - Maggie Reilly *"Elena" - Maggie Reilly *''Elusive Breakfast'' - Various *"Who Else" - Jeff Beck *"You Had It Coming" - Jeff Beck *''New York Noise'' - Various Category:Duran Duran members